Lilith the Outlander
by Dragonlillyxxx
Summary: The Dreadnoks get new allies who aren't what they seem. One of them is Thrasher's sister and secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own G.I . Joe nor do I know the producers or animators.

Summary: The Dreadnoks get new allies who aren't what they seem. One of them is Thrasher's sister and secrets are revealed.

AN: After seeing as how there were some unusual characters in the G.I. Joe stories over the years I wanted to do something even more unusual and different. That's where Trinity/Lilith and The Outlanders came in. Sorry if any of the characters are out of sorts. I hope you enjoy the story anyway.

Please don't use Lilith or The Outlanders without my permission.

Trinity Elizabeth LaCrosse born to a middle class family. She was a spoiled, undisciplined, high strung free spirited individual. Her baby brother Bruno was born when she was five years old. Naturally he started looking up to his big sister and followed in her footsteps. As time went on the parents were away from home more and more leaving Trinity with responsibilities she shouldn't have had piled on her.

At age thirteen the parents were now paying for Trinity's tattoos, piercings, clothing and CDs. She was reading porno, drinking, smoking, dressing slutty and hanging out with other wild teens. These same people taught Trinity how to pick locks and hot wire vehicles. Because her parents were away so much and the age difference at times Bruno was a thorn in her side. But Trinity loved him so she did what she could to accommodate both of them. One day Trinity wanted to go to the mall and there wasn't enough food for next few days. So Trinity hot wired a car their father was working on, piled the dog Titus and Bruno in the car and left. Because Trinity wasn't legal age yet, she left the car parked off the side of the back road. She was going to leave Titus and Bruno at their grandmother's house so she could feed and watch them. Suddenly Titus had taken off. Trinity grabbed Bruno and chased the dog far into the woods until she became lost. Titus stopped running, stood cold and stared at a compound.

When the exhausted siblings caught up to the golden retriever, strange sensation of fear and fascination filled Trinity. It wasn't the same for Bruno. Curiosity got the best of Trinity so she stood on the gate and looked around. Inside was an array of grassy land, trees, a couple of barns, orchards, gardens, shacks and huts enclosed by a brick wall, with barbed wire, and armed guards inside a metal gate. The people were dressed in primitive attire. Adults and teens were doing some kind of agricultural work while the younger children played or helped the adults. A strange fascination filled the young teen even more with a magnetism of the inexplainable kind that kept her planted. A scared Bruno tugged Trinity's shorts and hollered at her to get moving to grandmother's. She had to force herself to get off the gate, but vowed she would return.

After a day at the mall it was getting dark. Trinity returned to the spot to get another look into the place drawing her into it's warm yet scary embrace. There was more activity inside the compound than there was earlier. Suddenly the clan elders named Athena and Oden came out of no where. Oden was a tall handsome and muscular man with short wavy brown hair. Athena was a pretty lady with long blond waves and stood average height. Both wore brown togas with woven belts and half moon crowns made of leaves. They smiled at the teenager and invited her into their compound. Trinity heard of these people through gossip but never believed the rumors. She stayed for an hour socializing with the adults and other teens. Before she left Athena gave Trinity three bagfuls of fruit, vegetables and legumes from the gardens along with some homemade breads, honey and jam. A Native American man named Crow drove Trinity back to the car. From then on the strange lure of the place had Trinity coming back every time her parents were away. Now Trinity and Bruno's parents didn't starve their kids, they were just so wrapped up in their work that sometimes more important matters were neglected. With Grandmother Ann LaCrosse being up in age she couldn't always watch let alone feed them for more than two days. One time when Mister and Mrs LaCrosse wouldn't be back for three days Trinity stayed for two of them with her new friends. Another time she stayed for the entire week they were away and brought bagfuls of food for grandmother and Bruno. With the constant bags of food they provided the siblings with, Trinity stopped stealing. She had always managed to formulate an excuse for her inability to watch Bruno.

The only person Trinity couldn't deceive was their grandmother. She and Bruno may have been spoiled hot tempered brats around everyone else, but not when it came to Grandmother LaCrosse When Bruno had started to stay at Grandmother Ann's more often Trinity said that she had an after school job. In addition to the story, Trinity mentioned the same job allowed her to get a discount on the bags of groceries. Finally Trinity said it was best Bruno and Titus stay with Ann as much as they did so she wasn't too distracted from school or work. Although Ann had noticed Trinity was starting to change for the better. Ann became suspicious of her behavior. Ann phoned a trusted neighbor to follow her after she dropped Bruno off for the rest of the night. When she learned where Trinity had been going she immediately phoned her son. The people Trinity had befriended were called "The Outlanders." They had a good influence on her, but because of their reputation immediate family intervention was taken.

It was bad enough being spoiled, but Trinity was an obnoxious and stubborn girl. She was going to do whatever she wanted as long as she could get away with it. Trinity continued to sneak out and visit The Outlanders. She was amazed that they were always prepared to answer her questions, meet her every need and continued to make arrangements to meet her discretely. They couldn't tell Trinity of the fate that awaited her a year later. Grandmother Ann had passed three months after Trinity's fourteenth birthday. Like always the parents had left Bruno in Trinity's care. Since no one was around to watch him, Trinity was stuck taking him with her to the Outlander's compound. Bruno begged and pleaded to not go, but since no one seemed to care about her grief she went anyway.

A day guard and Crow helped the siblings carry their things and set Titus loose to run and play with the children. Bruno was now enticed like Trinity was the first time. She went inside Oden and Athena's hut and found a note that told her supper was in the refrigerator and two spare rooms were made up for her and Bruno. With extra clothing placed in the drawers and some other clues it was obvious they were expecting both siblings to be staying until their parents returned. Bruno didn't understand why there was so few people about. Trinity explained to him because they had night jobs. She couldn't let him find out the true reason. A few of the adults helped Trinity by making sure Bruno wasn't around to see a night time ritual the tribe was familiar with. Because of the centuries old stories society had pounded into his young mind it would frighten him.

The night before the siblings left the compound, Bruno couldn't sleep. Something had him restless so he wondered into a neighboring hut. There he saw Athena leave a tribal mark on the back of Trinity's neck. The frightened boy ran to rescue his sister when Oden caught a hold of him. He explained to Bruno it was an innocent mark symbolizing that Trinity was now an entrusted friend to the tribe. Athena pretended to remove the fake teeth already in her hand. Once Bruno was convinced it was all pretend, Oden took him back to bed and lovingly tucked him in. When both siblings were sleeping Oden and Athena hated pretending the mark wasn't from fake teeth, but Bruno was just a boy. The couple hated even more of not being able to tell the siblings the sad fate awaiting them.

Unknown the LaCrosse siblings their parents came home two days early, but disappeared when they heard of Trinity's stunt. Trinity saw Bruno off to school then went herself; meanwhile, their parents made it seem like the usual routine. That same night they pretended to return from work, Trinity's mother quietly sneaked into her bedroom with a mini flashlight. Right under her jet black hair was one of the tribal mark everyone was familiar with. Mrs. LaCrosse told her husband about it. Although it wasn't the mark symbolizing permanent change. The LaCrosses were convinced Trinity already was.

The LaCrosses took a couple of days off work to make secret arrangements. While Trinity was in school Mrs. Lacrosse packed a couple of suitcases then delivered them to The Outlander's doorstep. After school Trinity found a note from her mother telling her she and Mister LaCrosse were called away on business for a week. So Trinity prepared to take Bruno and Titus to spend the night with their friends. When they showed up Athena was about to tell Trinity they found some of her stuff on their doorstep, but Oden stopped her. When they were alone they agreed it was best she discovered for herself.

Friday afternoon Trinity went straight from school and waited at the bus stop for Bruno. When he didn't get off the bus she called his school from her cell phone. When she found out their father picked him up she went into the house. The traumatized teen looked through the empty house wide eyed and shocked. The only stuff her parents left was the car they figured she had been driving along with boxes and suitcases of her stuff piled in her room. Since Titus had adopted her, they left him running around in the closed in yard. Trinity sat on one of the big suitcases and tried to call each of her parent's cell phones. She only received messages saying the numbers were out of service. The same thing happened with a few other relatives. The only people she could call was a few of her closest friends, but fearing they may also know about The Outlanders. The lone teen packed what she could in the car trunk. Before she was ready to pack Titus in the back seat Crow arrived with a van. Happy to see him, but devastated that her family could abandon her, she ran into his arms and cried hysterically.

It had taken several minutes, but when Crow had Trinity calmed, he helped her pack the rest of her stuff onto the van. They then packed up Titus and his things and rode to the compound. When they arrived Oden and Athena were waiting for her in their hut. Trinity ran straight to them asked them if they could get Bruno away from their treacherous parents. They looked at her with deep sorrow and embraced her between the two of them.

"It won't do any good your parents have abandoned you." Athena said sadly. "You no longer exist to them. No it's neither your fault or ours. You know we're not the monsters the world has made us out to be. Your parents feel they failed because they could no longer stifle you with material things. They're jealous because we've given you something they didn't. Touched you in a way they should have."

"We can give you what you want, but you know there are limitations. Some things have to be earned." Oden added. "Your brother hasn't abandoned you. I'm sorry my Little Lilith, but for us to go and kidnap him would spell disaster for us. You may keep in touch with him, we'll make sure he knows you didn't disown him."

Trinity's eyes welled up again. "You're telling me my family doesn't want me? How could they? And there's nothing I can do for my own brother?"

Athena pulled Trinity close and wiped her tears. "You can continue to be a big sister, but you'll have to do it in an informal way. You can't receive "The Gift" until you're fully grown, but only if by then you still want it. Until then we'll be your parents let that tribal mark remind you."

Athena and Oden pulled their newly adopted daughter in a tight embrace and kissed her.

The night the LaCrosses had dissed Trinity, Bruno ran after the ball he was playing with into the sewing room. He heard the adults talking through a vent. He curiously put his ear against it to ease drop on the private family meeting. After listening to the entire conversation he learned his parents had lied to him about Trinity running away from home. Now there was another child who was devastated by a devious act. Poor Bruno went into the bedroom and sat on his bed. Now that he knew the truth that his parents had abandoned his sister, confusion filled his head. All he could think of was why and how his parents could throw Trinity out like a piece of garbage? In addition he feared they eventually might do the same to himself.

Over the years big sister kept her promise and kept in touch in various discreet ways so Mister and Mrs LaCrosse would never know. Except for her brother Trinity no longer referred to her former family members by their title. She referred to them as "Bruno's mom, dad, etc. by their title and surname or first names. Along with that legal papers were delivered to the Outlander's doorstep granting Oden and Athena guardianship. Trinity legally changed her name to Lilith after the legendary female warrior. Although portrayed as succubus who seduced men in their sleep and killed them. Trinity/Lilith didn't choose the name for same reason. Before she was given "The Gift1" she hated the daytime and saw getting tanned as unhealthy. Anytime she went out during the daytime she piled on the strongest sunscreen, wore dark shades and covered up as much as possible. Lilith also wanted a permanent "Forever Proud Goth" look. Oden and Athena as her new parents had to say not until she was finished growing. Until then she finished her education via home schooling. She also learned various self defense techniques, to use a variety of weapons, agriculture, medicine, survival and especially to control her temper. Something Bruno never learned to do.

Eventually the LaCrosses moved far away naive to Lilith's spying on them. All Bruno had to do was call to Oden and Athena in his mind because until Lilith had "The Gift," she didn't have the ability to hear him. Lilith couldn't visit in person during the day because their/Bruno's father called the police and even shot at her when she tried. After that Lilith had someone come with her and visited Bruno secretly at night only.

Over the years Bruno learned the full truth about The Outlanders and was always reminded to never tell anyone about them. Because of his years of support, protection, friendship, trust and loyalty. For his sweet sixteenth, Lilith gave Bruno a cell phone. Oden gave him The Entrusted Tribal Friend mark. Bruno vowed to protect them since they were Lilith's family and not the savages portrayed through out history. Lilith was now twenty one and since Bruno didn't have a date for his junior prom she wasn't about to let anything keep him from his special night. The Outlander women helped Lilith with a full proof disguise. Bruno's high school friends were convinced the stranger he brought to the dance was his date from another school. When he left everyone was convinced Bruno was carrying out the after prom tradition of getting some.

As time for the transformation approached, Bruno begged Lilith to not go to an extreme change. Her mind was made up for Lilith felt it was her calling. Bruno sat with the rest of the tribe as Lilith's transformation ritual took place. He watched with mixed emotions as Lilith's former life was drained. Several minutes later when there was barely any life left in her, Oden wiped Lilith off and held her head in place. Athena held her wrist to Lilith's mouth. Within a few minutes Lilith stood up completely transformed with a euphoric feeling like never before. The dog Titus was also transformed so he was young again and her forever guardian. In The Gathering Field a party was held in celebration of Lilith's and Titus's transformation along with Bruno's step into young adulthood.

After graduation Bruno left home and joined The Watchers2. Now that he didn't have to keep his and Lilith's communication under wraps instead during the night he could go visit with her on a normal basis.

The first time Lilith visited her brother's new apartment, Bruno nearly had a heart attack. He expected her skin color to change with the transformation, but with her eye lids, under eyes and lips tattooed as black as her hair and Gothic attire Lilith's alabaster skin appeared ghostly white. Along with her new look Lilith also did away with her English accent. She now sounded like a North American. Her excuse was..._ "people respond better when you speak from the front of your throat and mouth." _All Bruno could think to himself was how the transformation changed the sister he knew before into an opposite.

The Outlanders were known by many as a tribe of people who had chosen to live a semi primitive life style with very little to do with the outside world. Bruno and The Watchers protected the tribe, kept everyone up to date, educated the youngsters, went into public to get supplies just to name a few. A couple of years later the tribe was forced from their home when the state took over the land. Fearing their identity would be discovered, Bruno found the tribe a place in Naples Florida. It was plenty isolated, but close enough to town for the day villagers. An hour and a half away Bruno took up his own residence, worked in mechanics and interacted with the bikers in the area.

Because of his past and inability to maintain a job, Bruno took up mercenary work and eventually worked for the terrorist organization the world knew as "Cobra." It would be sometime before the Dreadnok Leader "Zartan" would be looking for new recruits. Until then Bruno made his own changes. He chose the code name "Thrasher," had white streaks put in his hair, changed from sweat pants and T-Shirts to simple biker attire, built Lilith's motorcycle along with the Thunder Machine. Lilith was unable to attend his initiation into The Dreadnoks. Instead she sent a raven in her place. With their minds connected she was able to watch and listen through the bird from her resting place. Later that night she got revenge on his new comrades for bad mouthing him and tossing him into a puddle.

For all the time he was with the Dreads, Thrasher spoke of Lilith even insisted she was Dreadnok material. Since he only visited her after sunset no one had ever seen her. Everyone Zartan and his siblings had spoken to Lilith on the phone when she called Thrash. Any time someone asked the siblings if Lilith was Dreadnok material why she didn't bother to pay a visit so everyone namely Zartan could see. Neither would answer the question or intentionally change the subject. At first everyone they thought Lilith didn't like them, but considering no one met. The subject was dismissed and people figured it must be a secret best kept in the family.

Everyone had seen the few pictures Thrasher had of Lilith up until she was fourteen. Thrasher had told his comrades everything except for the fact that Lilith was an Outlander, that theirs---- his parents had abandoned her and the biggest secret of all. Now the Dreads knew they had It was clear a trusted outsider especially considering they knew she knew what her brother was up to and hadn't ratted anyone out over the years.

Several times Lilith used her abilities to shape shift and/or disguise herself, appear out of nowhere in order to join her brother in kicking G.I. Joe butt and to save his comrade's lives. Thrasher loved it that he had a sibling like himself with other capabilities and hated pretending he didn't know her when she was in disguise. Face it though everyone knows that eventually secrets come out!

**1: The Gift:** Immortality

**2: Watchers:** A secret group of mortals who protect and watch over the immortals and everyone associated with them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own G.I . Joe nor do I know the producers or animators.

**Summary:** The Dreadnoks get new allies who aren't what they seem. One of them is Thrasher's sister and secrets are revealed.

**AN:** After seeing as how there were some unusual characters in the G.I. Joe stories over the years I wanted to do something even more unusual and different. That's where Trinity/Lilith and The Outlanders came in. Sorry if any of the characters are out of sorts. I hope you enjoy the story anyway.

Please don't use Lilith or The Outlanders without my permission.

**Story contents: violence, adult language and situations. Not for kids! **

Lilith sped on her motorcycle through the foggy bayou night. The fog was as thick as pea soup, but her superhuman eyesight allowed her to see through it. With her brother calling to her in his mind it was easy for her to find the cabin.

_"So much pain so hot fading away!"_ Thrasher said telepathically.

_"Just hold on a little longer, don't you dare give up on me!"_ Lilith said telepathically._ " Keep talking to me or I'll show you pain from the inside!"_

**Dreadnok Cabin:**

The Dreads and leaders were returning to the swamps when out of no where a horde of serpentine creatures had attacked them mercilessly. Nobody escaped without some kind of injury and those not injured as seriously assisted the Dread Doctors. In the basement Gnawgahyde and Demolisher examined two of the corpses. Gnawgahyde pulled the bags open. Demolisher shook his head and stated...

"These are chupracupras, once thought to be mythical creatures until some people sighted them and they started killing goats. Nothing much is known about them except they've never viciously attacked people before"

"I'll find the pests homes and teach them a lesson." Gnawgahyde snorted.

"No one is going anywhere!" Zartan snapped. "We have wounded to tend and ---"

"Dad Doc. Curtis needs to see you." Zanya called down to the basement.

Zartan strolled upstairs and into the infirmary. An African American man looked at Zartan worriedly and stated.

"Their fevers aren't getting any lower, their infections are worsening and the pain killers didn't help them much. Whatever attacked them didn't leave much skin. All we can do now is -----"

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but the patient Thrasher he's asking for someone named Lilith again." Said the assistant doctor.

"Isn't that his sister?" Zanya looked at her father puzzled.

"Is she a specialist or something? He insists she can help us." Said the assistant.

"I only know what Thrasher has mentioned." Zartan replied. "I don't know how Lilith can help, or I'd call her myself"

"Well you're in luck, here I am." Lilith replied.

The inhuman looking woman with black hair, permanent black tattooed lips, eye lids and under eyes stood in the doorway.She was dressed in a long sleeved black tunic top, black hipsters, black platform boots, skull belt, had black polished finger nails and had four facial piercings. Lilith's arcane aura had silenced room's occupants and left a creepy crawly feeling amoung them.

"I'm Lilith, I heard about the attack." Lilith said. "I came as fast as I could. I need to see my brother."

' How did she get in? ' Zartan thought. ' No one can get past the alarms without turning them off from the inside!'

Father and daughter looked at one another bewilderedly. As the eerie shroud lingered through the room, the violent bikers for once were beyond terrified. Zartan would have been questioning Lilith heavily by now, but he was desperate to end his driver's misery. He lead the Goth to Thrasher's bed where Lilith sat down, took his hand and spoke to him...

"Thrash it's me Lilith, Thrash honey it's okay I'm here now little brother. Yes it's Lilith little bro!"

Weak form the toxic encounter and fever stricken. Thrasher could barely speak the pain and weakness had over whelmed him.

"Don't try to speak you're weak. If you can hear me squeeze my hand." Lilith said.

Thrasher managed a weak squeeze and tried again to speak. Lilith put her fingers over his mouth to silence him then turned to Doctor Curtis and asked what the creatures look like. When he finished describing them Lilith looked at her brother and stated...

"Mutant chupracupras, I should've known. Regular ones aren't venomous or have acidic saliva. My family have spotted many of them, but who's behind the dirty deed of creating these mutants--- well we don't know we can only guess. Rest assured it's not G.I. Joe scientists. We've been able to create an antitoxin, antibiotic, antibacterial and every anti medicine you can think of from their venom as well as a wound salve"

"So it's true what your brother has been stating?" Said Doctor Curtis. "You can help us? Let me see this medication!"

Lilith reached into her back pack and handed four bottles of a white fluid and some jars of salve to Doctor Curtis.

"I recommend anyone who has even a small bite, scratch or burn receive an injection of 30 Ccs." Lilith stated to Doctor Curtis. "Otherwise we'll be needing many body bags!"

Before Zartan could speak Doctor Curtis went to get some syringes. Lilith moved Thrasher onto his side and applied salve on his back wound. Zarana entered the room when the murkiness stopped her cold. Instinctively she looked over at Lilith tending her brother.

"Who's that strange lady?" Zarana asked Zartan.

"That's Thrasher's sister Lilith." Zartan whispered. "She knows even more about the creatures than Gnawgahyde and Demolisher. She has an antidote none of us knew existed, the doctors are preparing the inoculations."

"We've only spoken to her on the phone seen pictures, and only know what's been told to us." Zarana implied. "What if she's an undercover cop, a G.I. Joe spy or something? Are you going to let her give some unknown stuff to our people?"

"Until Lilith poses a threat we'll be quiet for now!" Zartan replied. "We could use all the help we can get!"

Lilith and a couple of doctors went around the infirmary. The rest of the medical staff went into other rooms. Torch and Buzzer patiently waited to receive the miracle cures watching the Goth moving about like a professional.

"That can't be Thrasher's sister she's--- she's----" Buzzer struggled for words.

"The loveliest Gothic lady I've ever seen." Torch said nearly drooling.

"Her eyes they're like a dead person's!" Buzzer stated. "Very cold and frightening!"

"Big deal!" Torch said " I'm going to get to know her Dreadnok material or not ------- OUCH!!"

Buzzer slapped the back of Torch's head. Just then Lilith approached them and took Torch's hand.

"Now now you two this isn't the time to be quarreling." Lilith said. "Did someone get attacked under those bandages? Well that can be fixed, just relax babe Lilith will take care of you!"

' Whoa she called me babe! What a pretty sight she is! ' Torch thought.

Lilith's siren charm silenced the two dreads. She removed Torch's bandages and began to put salve on them. Lilith had taken an herbal mixture to reduce her breath and body oder. Buzzer noticed the slight oder and wrinkled his nose, but Torch enchanted by the dark goddess wasn't phased. His wounds were beginning to heal when Lilith began tending to Buzzer. A few minutes later as Lilith glided away, Buzzer informed Torch there were bandages on their shoulders that weren't there before. Both lifted their bandages and noticed they each had a needle prick. They looked at each other bewildered as to how they missed something as noticable as the injection pinch.

Lilith stayed at Thrasher's side for an entire hour dabbing his face with a cool rag. By this time the severely wounded were three fourths back to normal while the mild and moderately wounded healed entirely. With the miracle that had occurred Zartan, his siblings and Doctor Curtis agreed to keep it secret for goodness knows what Cobra would do if someone discovered it. Zartan took Lilith aside for a couple of minutes to ask her if she would be able and willing to provide extra batches of the miracle medicine. Lilith agreed, but stated that she had to take the venom with her to a special lab. Zartan then let her go to be with her brother. Torch approached Lilith and touched her shoulder then she looked at him with a small smile ready to answer the questions he had lingering in his mind since he laid eyes on her.

"You're not interrupting anything." Lilith said. "It's about time you met Thrasher's big sister. I'm glad you're doing better. Yes, I'd love to do something with you sometime!"

Locked in each other's eyes, Thrasher knew Lilith caught herself in her own magnetism. He used some of the strength he had and pulled hard on her sleeve then Lilith asked Torch to find a doctor.

"Control yourself we can't arouse anymore suspicion!" Thrasher scolded after Torch left the room.

"Times are changing bro." Lilith said. "The revelation is drawing near. Whether they want to or not your people are part of it especailly Torch!"

Gnawgahyde came to get Lilith while at the same time Torch returned to the room with a doctor. He then quietly followed Lilith as far as the living room. Everyone turned their heads and watched Lilith disappear into the basement until someone asked, "who or what was that?"

"That's Lilith, Thrasher's sister." Torch replied.

"Lilith, who ran away from home and tried get Thrasher to go with her?" Zandar asked.

"Didn't their father do everything to keep her away?" Chop Shop asked.

"Yeah to everything, what a special lady!" Torch replied beaming.

"Special indeed to have never gave up on her bro no matter what!" Zandar added."Anyone who legally disowns and shoots at their own kid ought to be shot them bloody selves!"

"No wonder she doesn't refer to Thrasher's family as hers, who can blame her?!" Monkey Wrench hissed.

"How'd she get so pale is she sick or something?" Ripper asked.

"No, she's one of those Gothic type people!" Torch replied.

"No bleeding way she's way too pale, like a ghost!" Ripper stated. Just then Road Pig entered the room.

"I saw a corpse walk in here with Gnawgahyde." Road Pig said. "Is he putting it back in its grave?"

"That was no corpse or ghost that was Lilith!" Torch snapped. "She's Thrasher's sister. She's a sweet and lovely Gothic lady. By the way Don I saw her first!"

Torch glared at Road Pig as if to say "don't even think of approaching her!" Too tired and weak from the past assault to argue Road Pig thought to himself _'okay whatever you can have her!' _For many minutes everyone agreed there was something odd about Lilith, still had she meant harm she wouldn't have helped them.

Meanwhile, down in the basement Lilith's findings were confirmed. She looked at both of the chupracupras' bodies then removed a milking tool from her bag.

"So that's all that miracle drug is uh an alternate version of the venom?" Gnawgahyde said.

"As I said it's like a snake with four legs." Lilith said. " Don't worry I need just one body. You'll have the other to use the toxin on the end of your non fire arms. Word of advice though if you want only to parallelize your catch then use equal parts venom, eucalyptus and hawthorn leafs they will neutralize the toxic factors." Lilith put the tool on one of the fangs to extract the venom.

"You still haven't answered my question." Zartan stated impatiently. "What is your hunch on who's behind this deed?"

"Possibly a group called "The Betrayers1." " Lilith implied. "I wouldn't trust anyone especially your superiors. Chupracupra aren't picky they'll go after anyone. The Betrayers are--- well now isn't the time to go into a centuries old history, that's how old the society is!"

With Zartan at her mercy Lilith finished milking the chupracupras and informed him by morning the wounded would be healed and the medicine left in a burlap package on the porch. Zartan insisted Lilith stay behind and finish the process in the infirmary or in a Cobra laboratory he would personally reserve plus sneak her inside himself. Lilith became frustrated at the mercenary's stubbornness.

"Didn't I just say we can't take such risks with these creatures?" Lilith growled. "I thought you didn't trust Cobra Commander and crew either. You don't have the proper equipment needed to make the medicine. I understand you have reason to distrust many people myself included. Under the circumstances you don't have much choice. Would you rather yourself, your family and crew die? I didn't think so. The medication some eucalyptus and hawthron leaves will be delivered to you. When you're finished with the body I recommend burying it at least eight feet deep. No thanks I don't need a lift to my place. Demolisher may see me to the door if he wishes. Until then take care of my brother!"

Three mesmerized men remained silent and parallelized until Lilith wrapped and attached the first body on her back along with her back pack then looked at Demolisher.

"What are you waiting for a street car?" Lilith huffed.

Demolisher walked with Lilith from the basement. Once their bodies and mind were released from Lilith's psychic grip, Gnawgahyde and Zartan looked at one another in disbelieve.

"Did we just do things we don't normally do?" Gnawgahyde asked.

"Indeed I never let anyone get away that easily, but something had a steel grip on me." Zartan said. "I think I need to speak to Thrasher when he's fully recovered. Lilith's right though get that thing's poison and bury it before it stinks up the place more than has. If anyone needs to see me I'll be in my office"

**(1): Betrayers:** Vampires who don't have respect for human life


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.I . Joe nor do I know the producers or animators.**

**Summary:** The Dreadnoks get new allies who aren't what they seem. One of them is Thrasher's sister and secrets are revealed.

**AN:** After seeing as how there were some unusual characters in the G.I. Joe stories over the years I wanted to do something even more unusual and different. That's where Trinity/Lilith and The Outlanders came in. Sorry if any of the characters are out of sorts. I hope you enjoy the story anyway.

Please don't use Lilith or The Outlanders without my permission.

**Story contents: violence, adult language and situations. Not for kids!**

**8:30 am:**

By morning everyone's injuries and fevers had vanished. With renewed energy and zero pain everyone was moving about as if nothing happened. It was only natural that everyone wanted more knowledge on the medicine and Lilith herself. Because of obligation and promise, Thrasher avoided all questions the answers that would cause revealing a risky secret. When he couldn't handle the prying anymore, Thrasher lost his patients. He punched a couple of dreads even shouted at Zartan to not bother Lilith or himself then he stormed out of the cabin.

Zartan was used to Thrasher's temper so he shook if off and looked around the front porch. He found the package of medicine, hawthorn and eucalyptus leaves as promised on one of the chairs with an attached note. He took everything into his office and sat down at his desk to check his e-mail. A smile lit up his face when he saw one of the messages was from his years long supplier typed in code...

_The kids will be in the van 11:30 am behind the mall at 0150 North Street. Don't forget to bring fudge and vanilla cookies for twenty eight potato chips for our two diabetics. Mist Walker._

Zartan checked his cell phone for the message translations. Mist like all the working Outlanders always used a prepaid text phone so nothing could be traced. When it came to regular phone calls or e-mail messages there was always a different code to maintain concealment. Not that anything they were doing was illegal, but the Outlanders were a people with deep secrets society wouldn't take kindly to especially once someone found out they had Cobra associates as customers. The translation code on Zartan's cell read...

_Supplies will be in a van behind the abandoned warehouse at 11:30 am. We have a little of everything. Put the money on the front seat. You have a half hour to load and depart._

"What did we get from our secret suppliers?" Zandar asked from the doorway.

"Everything!" Zartan smiled and nodded.

"I'll go round up the Dread Heads and a couple of scouts." Zandar said. "Think we need anyone else?"

"No that's enough hands." Zartan said.

"They've nearly turned us into vegetarians!" Zandar laughed.

"At least we don't have to worry much about Zarana's cooking!" Zartan chuckled.

"Or hauling fuel from a gas station and getting strange looks." Zandar chuckled and grinned.

The brothers laughed at the many times Zarana burned the food or just didn't cook. With the Outlanders providing fresh food from their gardens, orchards, vineyards, green houses and bee boxes. The Dreads had somethings they could eat raw and always did when the supplies arrived. That way their bellies were filled and didn't have to order out. With the environmentally friendly fuel, fresh grown tobacco, home brewed alcohol, coffee and even cosmetics for the ladies. N one had to go shopping in public much and everyone was getting more for their money than the stores could give them.

Like many Outlanders Mist Walker did business in a concealed manner. He and Zartan never saw each other or spoke by telephone, but it didn't matter to either of them. Ever since Walker's For Sale add appeared in Zartan's e-mail, their relationship became strictly one of supply and demand. At first Zartan thought someone on the inside was feeding Mist information. It didn't take long for the dread leader to be convinced that it was a coincidence Mist Walker's add appeared at the same time when Cobra disbanded and couldn't pay anyone. Since the Outlanders and Dreadnoks were full filling each others needs, no one cared if anyone never saw the other. Still as grateful as the Dreadnoks were to the Outlander's, they looked at the primitive isolated tribe as oddities.

**6:50 pm: The Outlander Compound:**

Thrasher met with The Watchers, took care of some things around his place, then went to stay at the compound. When Lilith's guardian Titus greeted him, Thrasher thought something was wrong until the shaman White Eagle relayed to him him a telepathic message she received. Thrash learned that Lilith sought refuge in a cave because when the medicine was finished, it was too close to sunrise. In addition she was going straight to her hut then to the gathering field. Relieved to know Lilith was okay, but not surprised because the procedure was "so like Lilith!" White Eagle also told him some other important issues which she hesitant. Still she managed to say it was best that Oden and Athena told Thrash the rest. Thrash went with Titus to check out what was going on around the village.

Came nightfall Thrasher entered Oden and Athena's hut. He moved the blankets and straw aside then ten minutes later the earth opened. The head clansman and woman exited from their resting place. Titus greeted them in his usual way by standing on his hind legs, putting his front paws on them and licking them. They petted Titus's golden fur, bear hugged Thrasher between them and Athena kissed his cheek. He and Titus ended up with dirt on themselves, but they didn't mind. Oden and Athena were Thrasher's adopted parents and Titus's caretakers also.

"It's wonderful to see you're healed and back to normal son, we were all so worried!" Oden said happily.

"I'm tougher than everyone thinks!" Thrasher chuckled. "It runs in the family."

"Speaking of family we found something on your ancestry." Oden stated.

"You boys go ahead I'll take of Titus and prepare the shower." Athena said.

Athena took Titus into the back with her. She put charcoal into the shower bucket and turned on the heater. Oden and Thrasher redid the floor, changed into robes and put their soiled clothing into a basket. While Athena washed Titus in the shower with herself, the guys brought some beer from the cellar. They then sat on the floor to ponder issues they would discuss at the monthly tribal meeting. Afterwards Oden had to inform Thrasher about an important issue White Eagle hesitated to tell him.

"We thought it was better you heard it from us." Oden began. "Lilith is going through another developmental stage."

"Oh no you mean--- she's up to---? ." Thrasher panicked.

Oden put his hand on Thrasher's. "Yes my son she's it won't be long now she'll possess the powers of an 1Ancient. We must remember she's still just a 2Fledgling and isn't aware of the powers she's gaining nor does she have the sense to control them. You must carry this with you always." Oden put a sachet in Thrash's hand and continued. "Like any young mortal or immortal an accident can occur. We mustn't be over protective of Lilith."

"How or what is causing Lilith to develop at such an alarming rate?" Thrasher asked puzzled.

"One, the possibility the deities granted them to her because they're confident she can handle them and/or have chosen her for something." Oden replied. "Two the possibility you could have 3Carpathian ancestry, namely before "4The Curse" was laid upon us. Whatever the case is we can't stop it or the prophecy from happening, but as her family we can try and persuade her to attend self control sessions with Zeus. And if an accident does occur we'll be there to catch her."

"Persuading her into anything of such is damn near impossible." Thrasher stated.

"That's why we're going to have to keep a close watch on her very carefully!" Oden implied. "The prophecy claims an accident will be the revelation, but the wrong kind will spell disaster for all of us and yourself! That much we can prevent as long as we do what is advised of us."

**In the Gathering Field:**

A few citronella and gas torches burned. Lilith sat on a blanket against a tree dressed in the brown tunic and half moon leaf crown all tribal elders wore. The youngsters ages six to eighteen sat gathered around in a circle. Lilith acknowledged her family, Titus and a couple of elders with a small smile. Seven year old Ethiopian twins, who had been recently adopted sat beside her. Jelani and his sister Desta were welcomed the traditional Outlander way. An hour later all of the children under age ten moaned and groaned when their parents or guardians came to get them for bedtime while the rest stayed behind for separate lessons.

Lilith called it a night afterwards and went with her family and guardian to the tribal elders meeting. Thrasher stayed the night in a regular bedroom Lilith set up for him in her hut. As his day had ended Lilith's had just begun.

**5:45 am: An all night cafe: **

Zarana, her twin brother and four scruffy Dreads made their way into the cafe with their "eat shit and die" attitude. Not long after they ordered Ripper and Torch noticed a female figure dressed in a black latex cat suit and calf high boots with her back toward them. Something was familiar about her they thought as they removed their shades to get a better look. Ripper and Torch brought to their company's attention that she had no reflection in the mirror. Zandar pointed out that a rack in front of the customer barricaded her reflection. Everyone then laughed and joked at the Dreads' mistake.

"Morons, what did you think that she was a vampire?" Zandar laughed.

"What would a vampire be doing in a restaurant?" Monkey Wrench laughed.

"Maybe to get a Bloody Mary?" Buzz chuckled.

"Or to get some blood pudding?" Zarana added laughing

The sound of someone forcefully spitting interrupted the comical moment. The dreads noticed the woman in black was Lilith. She stormed angrily from the counter to the cash registrar holding a coffee cup and plopped a box in front of the young man.

"What kind of shit are you people serving?" Lilith snarled. "The coffee tastes like it was filtered with used toilet paper! " She then showed the cashier her hand. "See this grease all over my hand, I wouldn't feed this garbage my dog. I want a refund!"

The cashier tried to reason with Lilith, but was unsuccessful. With a fellow dread's sister being given a hard time curiosity overwhelmed the biker gang. Those who had coffee took a taste and ended up spitting it out also. Then everyone looked at their plates and napkins only to see they also had grease running off their food. The Dreads normally loved donuts especially chocolate covered, but weren't about to eat garbage. Lilith was about ready to explode until she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone wipe her greasy hand off with clean napkins.

"Hey she's right the coffee tastes like someone bloody pissed in it!" Torch snarled. "The food has fucking oil all over it!"

"Bloody old motor oil is more like it!" Ripper snapped.

Ripper held a knife to the cashier while Torch put his arm in front of Lilith moved her behind himself and pulled a knife as well.

"Give the lady and us our money back now jack!" Torch barked.

"Fine, but don't ever let me see you fuck faces in here again!" The cashier discreetly pressed the silent alarm.

"Who are you calling fuck faces, FAT ASS!!" Lilith shouted.

She took Torch and Ripper by the elbows and moved them aside. With two fingers Lilith clamped the cashier's wrist. He struggled to free himself, but Lilith had an iron grip. She squeezed harder until "CRUNCH" the young man's wrist broke. He screamed in pain and fall to his knees. Lilith took him by the collar with her free hand, picked him up from the floor and threw him over her head. The cashier flew the entire ten feet of the room and out the door with glass smashing everywhere. The man landed over thirty feet from the diner when a couple of employees ran to the unconscious man's aid.

The dreads stared at the outside scene then at each other in disbelieve. Crusher and Road Pig combined could break the cashier's wrist, but no way could they lift him over their heads or throw him like he didn't exist.

Torch and Ripper remained where they stood and watched Lilith yank the cash register open. She took everything out of the drawers, made two piles and handed one to Torch.

"I believe this belongs to you." Lilith said with a smile.

Torch looked at Lilith speechless and took the cash wad. Before he could speak police and ambulance sirens filled the air. The Dreads jumped on their cycles as Lilith did hers. She started the ignition threw on dark gloves and a helmet with a tinted visor.

"Lilith come back with us." Zandar hollered. "Where's your bro?"

"Thrash is at my place, I have to get going." Lilith replied and put her visor down.

"Lilith wait up we want to speak to you." Zarana hollered.

"HEY DON'T GO!" Torch hollered.

Lilith sped off in the opposite direction.Torch rode after her, but Lilith disappeared like a ghost. He stopped and looked around puzzled to how she could disappear so suddenly. There was no denying the Psychic Connection5 between them. It gave him a strong desire to get closer to Lilith more than he had any woman. Feeling confident he would see her again, Torch heard the rumbling of his comrade's cycles drawing near so he took a detour to catch up. On their way back to the cabin all agreed they wouldn't tell Zartan or anyone about the incident at the cafe. Someone was bound to think they lost their minds. Worse yet as much as they wanted to talk to Thrasher, they weren't going to ask him anymore questions or for awhile. If they did they would be careful about it so he wouldn't blow up at them again.

**6:45 am: Lilith's hut:**

All of the night people had 6Gone to Ground. The shape shifting bird who had been guarding Lilith from a distance changed back into Titus. Lilith gave him some love pets and walked with him into their hut. She fed him some breakfast then changed into a sleep tunic top and harem pants. Lilith then sat on the straw and blanketed living room floor. A little while later Thrasher entered the room. Lilith told him of the incident at the new cafe and warned him the food wasn't any good. Thrasher laughed and stated that even Zarana's burnt food was somewhat edible. But he was worried that Lilith had already exposed herself too much.

"You have to learn to control yourself." Thrasher said. "Tossing people out the door alone is enough to arouse suspicion."

"Even if they say anything no one's going to believe them." Lilith stated. "You worry too much bro!"

Lilith paused to light a cigarette pyro kinetically with her finger.

"Eventually your comrades will know the truth, but no need to worry." Lilith continued. "It'll be kept between themselves and us Outlanders."

"That's not what has me worried." Thrasher stated. "I may not be able to protect you or the tribe from danger when the truth is discovered. You know that's just one of the reasons I took the job with Cobra."

"We all know that and a few other reasons. For the same reasons you should consider bowing out permanently next time temptation stares you in the face." Lilith stated. "You can have everything you have now and not have to work unless you want to."

"Perhaps it's time I told Cobra Cheerio." Thrasher said. "But you don't understand when you join a gang like the Dreadnoks they own you forever. It wouldn't be fair to you or the tribe to have to relocate again should something backfire in the revelation. I can only hope my comrades don't get homicidal when they learn I'm an entrusted Outlander related to a 7Carpathian!"

"You should be more worried about Cobra's plots succeeding." Lilith said. "You know the commander doesn't care about his employees or himself. His idea of world domination is a demented idea of destroying it. When are you going to realize that? I can't force you to leave Cobra or the Dreadnoks, but should the day come if and when they've been permanently defeated you can adjust. You should be considering a new life with us. You can have everything you have now."

Thrasher sat silently for he knew Lilith was right, but still he felt obligated to do whatever it took to prevent the world from possibly destroying the Outlanders and their lifestyle. Then again Cobra and the Dreadnoks had disbanded before. All the foiled attempts were trying to tell him something after all, but being as hard headed as he was it had taken Lilith many attempts to soften him up. Lilith was determined to keep drilling into Thrasher's mind's depths until rationality finally reached him entirely.

Lilith crushed out her cigarette and continued. "Yes Outlanders and Cobra have some of the same goals, but our way is rational, justifiable and everyone benefits. Especially the world that houses and provides for us. Until people realize we're not all killers, many generations will have to relocate in order to survive. Our next one will be into the mountains. Hopefully considering the location we won't have to move as soon. You're lucky to have a sibling like myself. I could've had you put in prison, ratted you out to the law just to name a few. But I know you know why I didn't, because you know I'm right. Deep underneath that rock is a head full of common sense and reason. "

Thrasher sat silently a little longer absorbing everything Lilith used pounded into his mind with her mind ability. She held him in place and showed him the disastrous consequences awaiting him with his future with Cobra. Then Lilith showed him the better one once he became a permanent Outlander. This was one accident that wouldn't cause a problem. Instead it reached the hard headed Thrash in a way Lilith being only a fledgling wasn't able to. Now that she had advanced in years, Thrash had the wake up call long over due him.

Lilith brought him back from his mind journey, but made sure the sense she knocked into him stuck like glue. Thrash shook his head and asked what happened. Knowing it wasn't wise to tell him he had been awakened via mind purge, Lilith told Thrash he drifted into deep though.

"What were you thinking about your girlfriend?" Lilith teased. "I checked on her she's just great and asked me to ask you to call her!"

"Heart isn't my girlfriend you, she's just a friend" Thrasher threw a pillow at Lilith.

"Aw no wonder your hair streak is green and not white anymore someone is love sick!" Lilith laughed and threw the pillow back at Thrash.

"Your breakfast is on the table. It's not from that sludge pit!" Lilith said.

"Well I didn't think so after that terrible experience!" Thrasher laughed. "Wish I was there to see it!"

Lilith brushed the blankets and straw aside, knelt and 7Opened the Earth. Brother and sister embraced, told each other good day then Lilith laid in the opening and commanded the earth to enclose around her. Thrasher replaced the straw and blankets and looked at the ground where Lilith laid inside.

He paid attention to Titus for awhile then went to the corner table, ate his breakfast. Afterwards Thrasher went to spend the day helping the day villagers as needed with Titus occasionally checking up on him as he had since Lilith and himself were kids.

'Like it or not bro your people aren't just part of the prophecy.' Lilith thought from her earthen bed. ' Tom/Torch is my 8Life Mate. He has been since your initiation day, but the timing wasn't right. I hope he too can adjust to radical change. I finally broke through your mind.'

' Sweet dreams sister, I know you'll understand I'll have to stay with the dreads just a little longer.' Thrasher thought as he hauled some hay into the barn.

(1): Ancient: A vampire 1000+ years old. They have powers unlike others and use them freely.

(2): Fledgling: A vampire 200 years old or less. The majority of vampires don't come into their full powers until this stage.

(3): Carpathian: Also known as "the good vampire." They only kill out of self defense or for humane reasons; otherwise a Carpathian vampire feeds only enough to survive without killing the person or animal they're feeding from.

(4): The Curse: The curse of the vampire.

(5): Psychic Connection: The emotional, mental and telepathic link between a Carpathian and his/her mate.

(6): Gone/Go to Ground: To immerse oneself in the ground for rest, rejuvenation and healing.

(7): Open the earth: The ability to command the earth to provide an opening.

(8): Life Mate: Soul mate, one who is mentally and chemically drawn to a particular being.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well you know the drill by now so there's no need to continue.**

**9:00 pm that night at Dead Person's Grounds: **

Ever since the time Destro trailed after Zartan for stealing a piece of the weather dominator, the fun park remained unused. So it was changed into a biker's paradise with the entire works! Because of the wrestling and fighting matches that took place Dead Person's Grounds seemed appropriate enough of a name. Although no one had died some people had been hurt so badly they wished they had!

While Thrasher talked to Zartan, Torch sat on his cycle staring at his former girlfriend Midja with her former again current finance Nugget. Extra hands were needed during the battle with the Red Shadows so a temporary alliance of Cobra and G.I. Joe occurred. Midja had learned that Nugget was recruited into the Dreadnoks. That same day she secretly met up with him to find out how he found the organization. An innocent conversation turned into all night mending of ways. A week later Torch found a "Dear John" voice message on his cell. Broken hearted and angry he raged after Nugget. When all learned Torch was on the rampage, other Dreds had secretly followed him. Normally they didn't interfere, but the fight between the two men became so severe they had to be broken up and taken for medical treatment.

Midja stayed by Nugget's side while he recovered and moved all of her property into his place. She didn't even check in to see how Torch was doing so he hated Nugget ever since. Considering it was Zandar's idea to recruit him, Torch blamed him for breaking Midja and himself up. His moment of anger was distracted when a warm hand touched his shoulder.

One look into Lilith's cold sparkling eyes the vicious biker didn't see a creature of the night, but a princess with the face of an angel. Torch reached for his living dead soul mate's hand causing her fangs to pop out of their sockets. Lilith kept her mouth closed, but still smiled a smile that could brighten the darkest room. With their hands still locked, Lilith sat on the cycle beside Torch. An electrical surge passed through both of them causing the world to fade for many minutes. Torch's anger and heartbreak faded into nothing and was replaced by necromantic attraction. This was indeed the encounter only soul mates experience when they've found each other. Lilith kept her head forward, but the connection remained and reality returned.

"There's nothing wrong with caring about Midja as a person." Lilith stated. "Still she didn't appreciate you enough, otherwise she wouldn't have returned to her ex. It won't make a difference if they split up. Do you really want to experience the same heartbreak again?"

"Uh Hell no, how did you know that uh--- um---?" Torch said slowly.

Lilith turned slightly, put her opposite hand over his lips and replied...

"Don't worry Thrasher doesn't tell me personal things. I've always been good at reading people. Your posture carries the ready to fight mode a male lion does before he pounces his competition. When you look at Midja facially you carry the betrayed lover expression. Additionally you look at Zandar with a "how dare you!" expression. Whether Zandar recruited Nugget or not, he didn't make her leave you she made the choice! Let it go honey they aren't worth shit!"

Torch took Lilith's other hand and gave them both a small kiss. Without having to worry about anyone seeing her fangs Lilith smiled exposing her teeth. She moved closer to Torch and began to play a small game of footsy until an important telepathic message caused her to stop.

"We'll rendezvous later I have a few fights to enter." Lilith said. "Don't worry nothing terrible will happen you'll see!" Lilith said.

Lilith leaned in, kissed Torch's furry cheek and went to find her brother. Torch watched her fade from sight with an intoxicating high similar to Ecstasy. He knew Lilith was right, Midja made the choice herself to leave him as much as Zartan agreed with Zandar to recruit Nugget. Still Torch felt a bit nervous that Lilith knew all she did. All the biker could wonder was Lilith a psychic or did Thrash tell her everything after all? Lilith found Thrasher exiting the bar. He informed her that Zartan was hesitant, but Thrasher persuaded him into arranging Lilith to fight in the tournament.

Thrash lead Lilith to a women's locker room and lounge building. While he waited for Lilith on the stoop, five Outlanders came over and informed him Oden and Athena had requested their presence. Thrasher agreed because of the circumstances Lilith needed a management team. Thrash looked at the sachet in his shirt pocket hoping he wouldn't need to use it anytime soon.

Everyone moved to give the competitors space. Zartan and Zanya watched from the stand while Zarana and Zandar stood off to the side. The only rules to the game was that the only weapons to be used was one's body. The tournament began in the usual way of bruises, bloodshed and so forth but nobody died.

Bone Crusher was the fifth fighter up and a total of three he had defeated. With his reputation of using his brutal strength and taunting abilities, other competitors were hesitant in competing with him. Before he could claim victory a voice out of no where said in strong challenging tone... "Bring it on Bone Head!"

Everyone looked opposite Crusher where Lilith stood in a long sleeved, turtle necked, body suit posing like an outlaw in a show down. A silence occurred as if the Grim Reaper was amidst. Even nasty Crusher was parallelized from the captivation and domineering forces surrounding the vicinity like a forcefield. Worse yet looking into those hypnotic eyes had the former wrestler sweating and shaking down to his skeleton. Determination gave Crusher the boost needed to charge the mystical Goth.

Faster than a head spin, Lilith jumped high enough to grab Crusher's wrists, plant her foot in his belly and send him sailing over her head into a dumpster twenty feet away. Furiously Crusher fought his way out of the trash, pulled some off himself and headed angrily back to the area. Lilith stood nonchalantly waiting for Crusher's next stunt.

"You're gonna pay for that, you little freak!" Crusher snarled.

"Who are you calling freak ugly?" Lilith snickered.

The enraged alligator fighter charged Lilith with a fist, but she moved so fast Crusher didn't see her jump until she side kicked his temple. Disoriented and bloodied Crusher held his head shouting profanities and reaching for Lilith. She planted her head in Crusher's belly grabbed his pant legs, lifted him onto her back and slammed him. Despite his condition, Crusher reached for Lilith's ankles and pulled her down. He then knelt over the pale woman, locked her in his famous body choke hold and kept her there as he stood up.

"Filthy bitch!" Crusher growled. "I'll squish you into nothing!"

"You're mother's so stinky and ugly, I can see the resemblance in yourself!" Lilith chuckled.

Crusher squeezed even harder as his eyes bulged and face turned red with infuriation, for no one dare insult his mother! Except for his loud grunting there was intense silence. Everyone thought there was going to be a first death until Lilith dropped out of Crusher's grip like gelatin and slithered between his legs. Extremely loud gasps broke the silence as the impossible occurred before their eyes. Even Crusher stood staring between his arms and at the ground with his mouth open.

Lilith sneaked behind Crusher, grabbed his underwear and testicles then gave him an atomic wedgie and nut crunch of the ultimate kinds. Involuntary tears and a bloody murderous scream escaped the hunter. Desperate to remain undefeated Crusher grasped his genitals and attempted a one handed Hay Maker. Lilith caught his fist in her palm and with unlimited strength pulled him down to her level. She socked his head with hers, applied an Ostrich Kick to the diaphragm, a Rhino Thrust to the stomach and a final double spin kick to Crusher's temples.

The merciless maniac fell to his knees, vomited and lost partial consciousness. Everyone laughed, applauded and cheered because someone had finally turned the psycho into a pansy. While some Dreds scooped up Crusher's mess others hollered to him as he was being hauled away on a stretcher... "_Lost a fight, your unborn kid and your cookies," "You were finally beaten by all people a girl," "Ever think about a sex change?" " Yo Robert should we start calling you Roberta now?" "About time someone beat you at your own game aye Roberta!" _

Next Road Pig the man everyone thought for certain would beat Lilith, but her vampyric capabilities again proved otherwise. Instead of a double wedgie, Road received a mule kick to both of his knees and a head butt to the back of his skull. Although she was able to control her unlimited strength, the small amount she did use was enough to temporarily cripple and paralyze Road and force both of his personalities to surface.

After the seventh competitor had been defeated money bets were higher than ever when double teams wanted to challenge Lilith. Zartan was going to decline, but his siblings were curious. Reluctantly Zartan agreed to the handicap matches. Lilith experienced only mild scratches and bruises so luckily her management team was there to aid her. When anyone had blood loss Lilith's scleras turned red. With everyone being engrossed in the tournament, nobody though anything other than it was the lights' reflection bouncing off Lilith's eyes.

Lilith's phenomenal abilities made the nastiest Dreds fearful of her, soil their pants and put many to shame. They also made Storm Shadow and the Crimson Twins look like rookies. Lilith took Monkey Wrench and Rugrat down as if they didn't exist. Silly Chop Shop tried to assist them, but Lilith ended up cramming her spit bucket on his head and tossing him into a tree.

With his sixth sense Storm Shadow homed in on Lilith. He knew something wasn't right about her, but uncertain of what. Suddenly out of nowhere an invisible force pushed the ninja up and over his motorcycle. Storm struggled to rise, but the force held him prisoner in kneeling position and unable to open his mouth for anything. Two angry Carpathians stood over Storm Shadow glaring at him with bright yellowish eyes.

"You'll do well to mind your own business. There's nothing wrong with Lilith, Thrasher or their management team it's all in your head." Said the black Carpathian.

"Keep your senses to yourself or Hades1 will look like a paradise." Said the redheaded Carpathian.

The Carpathian men forced amnesia into Storm's mind. When it kicked in they convinced Storm two Dreds knocked him off the cycle when they were fighting. The men helped Storm up and returned to their comrades side.

Zartan had enough entertainment to feed an army so he sent Zarana with a message for Thrasher. After Lilith finished her final handicap match, her management team enclosed around her. They had to fight off even slap and push many Dreds away as Lilith went toward the ladies locker room. While the team waited outside several Dreds wondered why they were so protective no one could even congratulate Lilith. Thrasher grabbed Buzzer's arm while the female Carpathian ganged up on the biker's mind.

"Lilith doesn't like being touched when she sweats heavily." Said the woman. "It increases her already sensitive skin. Tell that to your nosy friends and let Lilith make the first move, understand?"

Unable to escape the mind hold Buzzer replied that he understood. As soon as he was released Buzz did what was subliminally ordered of him.

Meanwhile, there weren't many women in the locker room. Still she couldn't risk anything so Lilith kept her guard up. Heartwrencher took the bench a foot away from Lilith.

Lilith looked at Heart and smiled. "Your slip fell out of your bag."

Heart looked where Lilith pointed, picked up her slip, thanked Lilith and ended up smiling back at her. From the corner of her eye Heart noticed Lilith removing her body suit revealing a black lacy bra and matching panty. Lilith had electrolysis done on all except the necessary places making her satiny smooth and shiny. Figure wise she was built like Xena with naturally large firm breasts, a tight lifted rear, a hard flat stomach and everything any woman wished she had.

At the tournament, Heart was fascinated by Lilith's Herculean strength, snake flexibility, Houdini escape methods and marine toilet mouth. Heart stopped cold in the midst of removing her stockings when Lilith removed her under clothing. Heart was no stranger to bisexuality, it was who she was. Now she was staring dumbfounded at a living goddess. Lilith walked toward Heart and handed her a black thong panty.

"Bought it for myself, but it doesn't fit so it's yours to keep." Lilith said.

Heart took the gift, thanked Lilith again and watched the radiant beauty walked into the shower stall.

_' Dammit Amy get a grip'_ Heart thought. '_ You can't rely on what you saw at the fight or heard through her brother. She may have saved your life, but it doesn't mean shit, you don't know her personally. Oddly though I ----"_

The sudden crash of the only mirror interrupted Heart's thoughts. Four other women ran toward the scene and Zarana heard the crash from outside. She ran toward the scene, stared at the mess and asked what happened, but nobody could answer what. Lilith smiled and winked at an owl perched outside a window, who blinked and gave a "you're welcome" hoot.

Lilith wore her normal attire, but this time her top was sleeveless. Her management team escorted her to the stairs then sat at the nearest table. Lilith made her way upstairs and toward the back where Zartan and Zandar sat with their beer. She pulled out a cigarette and offered one to the men. Zandar accepted, but Zartan declined and asked Lilith to sit. She accepted and used the candle on the table to light up.

"I understand you wanted to see me, yes?" Lilith flicked her cigarette to the side.

"Yes, I see your brother wasn't kidding us all this time!" Zartan stated. "You're definitely Dreadnok material if I've ever seen any! How did you----"

Zarana scurried over and interrupted by sliding an ashtray in front of Lilith.

"Don't flick your ashes on the floor!" Zarana scolded. "What are you trying to do start a bloody fire?"

"DO YOU MIND!" Zartan snapped loudly "We're having a serious meeting!"

"Get us some Jack Daniels and three shot glasses." Zandar said.

Zarana put her hands on her hips, frowned and turned to go toward the bar until Lilith asked what was the strongest booze in the place.

Zandar looked at Lilith wide eyed. "Are you serious?"

"Nothing but serious, how about that stuff the third shelf?" Lilith looked toward the bar.

The brothers didn't need to look to know Lilith was talking about the Outlander home brewed whiskey. Even Zarana exchanged looks with her brothers and was silent. No new comer ever requested a beverage that could make an elephant tipsy --- not immediately anyway. All were curious as to if Thrasher was telling the truth about Lilith being able handle all forms of alcohol like no one's business. Zarana brought back from the bar four shot glasses, the whiskey and brandy for herself.

Zandar poured the whiskey and sure enough Lilith tossed the beverage in her mouth as if she was popping a pill. The brothers never had a chance to chug their drinks because Lilith moved so quickly. All three leaders looked at the empty glass sitting on the table then right at Lilith.

"I take it you never witnesses a pro before?" Lilith said.

"It's not that we didn't, we ---um don't you feel anything?" Zartan asked.

"When Thrash told you I can handle my booze, he meant I am a rarity." Lilith said. "I have a high metabolism so I can drink the entire night and not get hungover because the alcohol just burns right up."

Zartan turned and said something to the man at the neighboring table while his siblings still surprised looked under the table and at the carpet. Frustrated Lilith waited until Zandar looked up, leaned slightly forward and blew in his face. The oder of the whiskey mixed with Lilith's mildly bad breathe made Zandar cringe. He fought to keep himself from loosing his beer while Zarana frowned at Lilith also feeling nauseated from the stench.

"Now do you believe I drank it?" Lilith said snidely. "I think I'll have some more."

Lilith snagged a clean glass from the table beside her and filled it. A few near by Dreds watched with the leaders as Lilith polished off the drink. Like always whether it was from her aura or doing something non human, a silence occurred, but was longer than other times. During the time Lilith finished her cigarette, talked with the Dred leaders, played a few games of pool and cards while downing some beer. A couple of Dreds waged a bet that Lilith would be drunk off her butt or would need medical assistance within an hour. When she learned of the bet, Lilith put her two bits in as well. Zarana ended up joining the trio out of curiosity if Lilith would actually hold up or that an ambulance may have to be called.

Two and a half hours later Lilith was still unaffected by her extreme alcohol consumption. Having had their macho egos crushed the wagers ended up having to pay Lilith for a Dreadnok record in being able to hold the nastiest booze for eternity. Because their bodies function on an entirely different plain, the Dreds would soon discover in time vampires can't get intoxicated or alcohol poisoning because they don't absorb the alcohol. To prevent dehydration though their bodies transport it to the urinary system to void it all out.

Lilith dismissed herself to the women's restroom leaving the Dred siblings to talk among themselves.

Those who survived the fight tournament were anywhere from having a mild alcohol buzz to throwing up outside or in the bathroom. A heated verbal argument turned into a physical fight between two rookie Dreds in the middle of the bar. Talk soared through the place once again in reference to Lilith. Thrasher and company were about to leap from their seats until Lilith exited the bathroom. She grabbed a couple of Dreds, exposed her fangs, growled and glared at them with her yellowish eyes and bloated brows. Thrasher immediately grabbed Lilith's arm with the sachet in his hand. The herbs inside momentarily rendered her powerless, but didn't harm her.

"Lilith let them go and cool yourself this minute!" Thrasher scolded. "As for you two tell your company the next person who even thinks of sticking his/her nose in my sister's business will answer to me!"

"We weren't here for the tournament we just wanted to ask her ---------" The bald man pleaded.

"All you need to know is that she's multi talented." Thrasher snapped. "Now if you don't mind we both have previous engagements! LILITH, now not later!"

Thrasher pulled on Lilith's arm until she was forced to let go. Like all loyal body guards, the Carpathians subliminally commanded the bald man and his friend to tell their company what Thrasher said. Meanwhile, Monkey Wrench noticed Lilith pass a mirror placed beneath the deer head trophy. He may have been buzzed but the redhead knew he wasn't hallucinating. Monkey took his beer walked toward the mirror and looked in it then at the corner table. The final time he looked in the mirror he noticed Torch leaving the table while Buzzer and Ripper remained behind. Monkey looked at the table and saw Lilith leaving with Torch while the other two Dreds remained seated. Monkey had to tell somebody, but how without anyone thinking he lost his mind? Then again ever since Lilith showed up other mysterious events had occurred. Monkey shuffled past people and tables here and there until he reached his table.

"I take back those cracks I made at that shit bag restaurant!" Money said to Ripper. "There wasn't any barricades this time. I saw Tom and both of you in the mirror, but I didn't see Lilith. Then I saw Tom leave the table with Lilith when I looked right at them, but when I looked in the mirror again I didn't see Lilith's reflection. Our boy left with------"

"Oh bloody hell William sit down and chill already!" Buzzer snapped. "You're just jealous because you had your arse whipped!"

"You've been drinking too much of that Outlander brew, no bleeding wonder you're seeing things!" Ripper added. "I already accepted Lilith is as human as we are!"

"Maybe so, but ------" Monkey was interrupted by a slap on his head.

"There's no competition to Lilith's being able to handle more booze than the average person! If you try to match her you'll bloody kill yourself!" Thrasher barked. "I agree mates William's had too much it's gone to his fucking head!"

"Sit down before you blooming fall down!" Buzzer said to Monkey.

Feeling the sour grapes of defeat, Monkey sat at the table and discreetly listened to a woman speaking to Heartwrencher about not seeing Lilith's reflection in the bathroom mirror. Like Monkey Wrench Heart also didn't believe the other woman's statement. There was also talk about Lilith's face meta morphing when she was angry, but no one believed the witnesses either.

(1): Hades: Another word for Hell. Also the mythical land of the dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I used lyrics from one of the songs by the group "The Deftones" and changed a couple of the sentences with my own words to appropriate it for the event. I don't know or own the Deftones or anyone associated with them.

**Miles from Dreadnok headquarters:**

Considering she wasn't even tipsy from her humanly impossible alcohol consumption, Lilith drove Torch's cycle to their destination. From the top of the hill anyone could see the drive in movie screen. Outlanders partook in entertainment this way to avoid discovery as did the Dreads to prevent being discovered by Joes and to give Cobra the brush off. Either way it worked out for the couple. They didn't have to pay for tickets, had an awesome view and lots of privacy from the world. Lilith had to pee again so she went into the woods while Torch waited on the cycle.

As he reached into his pack for a bottle of rum, Torch wondered to himself what was it about Lilith that drew him to her like a nail to a magnet? Could it be her laughter that tickled everyone she came into contact with? Her tender smile of shiny pearls against black lips that words couldn't describe its beauty or warmth. Possibly the graceful way she moved like a swan swimming on air along with her eyes how they always sparkled like fixed diamonds. Maybe even all the unbelievable beyond humanly things she did all of which drew, captured and amazed an audience all at the same time. Yet the night enchantress also gave everyone such intense uneasiness many Dreds were afraid to approach her. Nobody could figure out how someone so gentle and harmless could radiate an energy that stopped the worst of them cold. Only Lilith and Thrasher knew it was because she involuntarily carried with her the essence of death.

Still Torch wasn't phased the slightest by Lilith's absence of whole life. His thoughts were stifled when she touched his hand. He looked up and stared into Lilith's twinkling deep brown eyes. With one hand locked on his Lilith used her opposite one to lift Torch's night glasses so he could get a better look at her. As if time had stopped the couple was momentarily lost in a sensual stare. His heart began to beat harder and something saluted in Torch's jeans until his vibrant vixen placed her free hand on the back of his head, gave him a dose of her tranquil energy and helped him pull the rum bottle out.

"I have a blanket in my pack as well." Lilith said. "We can use one as a back cushion and the other to sit on."

Torch agreed then put his blanket on the ground while Lilith placed hers in front of a tree. Lilith sat between Torch's legs and reclined against him. It had been eternity since the bearded biker had a woman come so close in contact with him. Torch slipped his arm around Lilith's belly took a breath then a swig of rum, offered the bottle to Lilith and held it for her. Torch then laid the bottle against the tree and put his second arm around Lilith as well.

"Can you think of a better way to watch Saw 3?" Lilith smiled. "That Jigsaw Dude is a creative coward. If he wouldn't use that doll and audio visual equipment to deal with his prisoners, he might make it as a Dreadnok!"

"Oh, I dun know maybe a good mate for Road Pig aka Donald." Torch laughed. "The psycho, the nerd and the coward!"

"Talk about a new generation of the three stooges!" Lilith chuckled.

They laughed for a moment then Torch gave Lilith such a firm upward squeeze her breasts almost touched his arm. Lilith didn't mind though, she smiled, laid her hand on his knee, turned and gave his cheek a peck which he returned and nuzzled some of her hair before turning his attention to the movie. Lilith leaned back and melted into her company. Torch was officially over the woman Midja he realized had been using him for convenience so it was time to move on. He started the footsy play he and Lilith didn't get to finish.

**North Dakota Badlands: **

Delta Eden, one of the Red Shadow survivors laid dead on the table with a facial expression appropriate to her last words, "May you burn in Hell." Shortly after the Shadows were defeated by a temporary alliance between Cobra and G.I Joe. Those who weren't captured or killed had accidentally stumbled upon the underground 1Dark Society naive to their true intentions.

Damian, the lead of The Dark Society was a tall brunette man with eerie dark eyes, a cold rough face and body like an Army athlete. He withdrew the needles that were as long as small swords from Delta's corpse and bent over it.

"You provided us well my sweet." Damian smiled. "It's ashame your qualities don't equal to that of ours. We would have been wonderful life mates, but it wasn't meant to be in this century." Damian stroked Delta's hair then continued. "One never knows maybe in your next life things will be different. Until then your contribution to us won't go to waste."

Damian kissed Delta's forehead then turned to his right hand man. "Karil, I want her cremated and put in an extra special urn. Unlike her former comrades, she's not garbage that deserves to be tossed out! The rest of you, take the food into the sanctuary. Hers is as special as she was."

The henchman obeyed then Damian walked down the dark dank hallway mosaic to his personality. A few other assistants with blood filled jars went ahead of him and served the blood. Two female assistants escorted Damian into the sanctuary and up to the platform. They gave him space so he could make his announcement.

"My people in spite of the recent defeat, rest assured it won't be held against you. Your efforts won't go unrecognized." Damian announced. "It's time to come out of hiding and reclaim our rightful position. Centuries ago we were many, we ruled the night. All feared us until the rebel traitors chose to abandon the tradition and join forces with the inferiors. They'd rather protect those responsible for overpopulation, pollution and over all needless destruction of out worldly home. They murdered over half of our population forcing us into near extinction! They drove us into exile where we've been forced to live under ground like mushrooms and feed off of the cold blood of animals! We may have everything a mere mortal can only dream of having, but until we annihilate the enemy we have nothing, NOTHING!""

A small amount of saliva fell onto Damian's chin as he hissed the last words out. One of the women wiped his chin so he could continue.

"It's time to put an end to this nightmarish lifestyle." Damian screamed. "The world needs to be retaught all creatures have their place. Humans and vampires cannot live as equals. The traitors must pay!"

The followers cheered, hooted, hollered, made hand gestures, slammed their bodies, whistled and toasted their blood filled glasses in showing their loyalty.

**Twilight, Dreadnok cabin:**

The room Torch shared with Ripper and Buzzer wreaked of body oder, bad breathe, dirty laundry, alcohol, bodily gas and snoring. Although she had extra sharp olfactory and audio senses Lilith didn't let the stench or noises bother her. Being of nocturnal nature Lilith remained awake, but laid anyway beside Torch with their bodies warmly embracing each other. She wanted to stay by her mate's side so he could see her when he awakened, but her bodily signals told her it was impossible. What was a Carpathian vampire to do should her future partner's feelings change when he discovered what she was? Lilith pushed the dread from her mind so it wouldn't overwhelm her. Somehow some way their partnership had to happen; otherwise, Lilith vowed to spend the rest of her immortal years as a 2Hunter. When she was tired of living and/or there wasn't anymore hope of a life mate then she vowed to 3Greet the Dawn to avoid 4Turning.

Lilith first left Torch with mind input pushing him to be neat and hygienic for both their sakes. She then blew gently in his ear leaving her essences behind so it felt like she was still in bed with him. Lilith found some paper and pens in the drawer next to the bed. She laid the paper on the drawer to write a note, left it on the nightstand beside the bed, sat down and whispered gently in Torch's ear...

"Don't fret honey we will be reunited when nightfall makes its entrance once again."

She brushed his brown waves aside, leaned down and kissed him goodbye. As quietly and carefully like a mouse, Lilith departed from the bedroom closing the door behind her. She sensed and heard the movement of someone stirring about and knew it wasn't Titus. Lilith levitated slightly off the floor and flew to the front door. The stirring became more intense so she had to act normal. Lilith closed the screen door behind her, but kept the inside door open figuring someone wanted that way.

When she was halfway from the cabin, Lilith stopped looked around, listened, felt and smelled the air. She proceeded to walk through the motion detectors, leap from the ground, into the trees, up to the sky she flew away into the mildly humid early morning. Lilith didn't know Zandar was sitting in a lawn chair to the side of the cabin smoking a cigarette and had seen everything. He jumped from the chair looked up and around the trees then at the security beams. The blinking lights indicated the alarms weren't deactivated. Zandar looked around again puzzled even more and wondered if he should mention anything to his siblings.

**Dawn, Dreadnok Scouts Cabin: **

On the opposite end of the swamp the Dreadnok scouts had their own headquarters. When Thrasher first joined the Dreds he stayed at the main cabin, but as the gang grew it was easier to spread everyone out according to rank and personal skill levels. Thrasher moved out of the main cabin and became leader of the mechanical pit crew.

Thrash was up early to get ahead start doing what he and the crew did best in ways of repairing, inspecting, rearranging, making changes, adaptations and discussing ides for new vehicles and weapons. Thrash stood shirtless in front of the mirror when he saw inside of it the window and curtains fly open and felt the breeze behind him. Familiar with his sister's habit of cat like entry he turned around to face Lilith and Titus, who greeted Thrash while Lilith sat on the edge of the bed.

"Good morning bro, how was your night?" Lilith said. "Do you have my food or do I have to feed from one of The Dreadhead's cows?"

"Lilith you can't just drop in this isn't the same as when I had me own place!" Thrash stated

"Oh will you relax, where's your sense of adventure?" Lilith chuckled. "Besides entering the normal way is so boring! No one other than yourself is about. As far as anyone is concerned two birds flew into your window."

Thrasher removed a blood donation bag from the refrigerator he kept in his room, put the bag in the microwave for thirty seconds then turned back toward Lilith.

"Birds can't open windows!" Thrasher stated. "You're lucky our Outlander parents sent their best hunters last night to help convince people they were hallucinating from drinking excessively! You may not be so lucky next time!"

Thrasher removed the bag from the microwave, cut the end of the tube structure, sat beside Lilith and gave her the bag.

"Don't be so over protective, I have everything under control." Lilith stated. "Funny isn't it how things work out? Seems like yesterday I was looking out for you! I still should be since I have paranormal capabilities!"

"That's what worries me." Thrasher said. "You may be able to move with lightening speed, but someone can just as quickly pop out of nowhere. You really should consider letting Zeus teach you control considering you're evolving at the rate you are."

Lilith bit the straw slightly. "I maybe a fledgling but I'm not stupid or clumsy! We know because of the reputation given to us by "THEM" it's unwise for soloist to not have back up. If the roll was reversed yes I would be worried about the consequences if anyone discovered you were a Carpathian Vampire. I just wouldn't worry as much until something happened."

"I have faith in you and trust your judgment." Thrash replied. "You may convince me to not worry as much, but you can't stop me from being as a brother should be."

"That's all I ask." Lilith smiled. "That unclaimed room, it's claimed now considering I'll need to be close by to answer Zartan's calling. I'm glad he understands I'm sensitive to the sunlight especially since he had that problem awhile back, but I don't think he gets I can't go out in it period unless I'm heavily protected. He didn't have to be covered like I do." Lilith sighed in frustration

"Probably coincided with the revelation!" Thrash also sighed. "Whatever it is we can all agree it's going to happen, we can't hide things forever. Thank goodness we have reinforcement to be prepared for the worst to happen at any time. Well until then you're glowing and smiling quite a bit did you and Torch you know?"

"Easy there because we're different beings it's a touchy situation that requires care." Lilith stated. "You're bound to see changes in him. Even Carpathians don't want to sleep with filth or clean up certain messes! Can you handle Tom as your brother in law?"

"I put up with him as my comrade!" Thrasher replied. "So I can handle him as my in law. If he's that stupid to fuck with a vampire of any kind or her family. He's due to learn a lesson!"

"Got that right and about the room, I was thinking a paint job, new carpeting ------" Lilith said.

Thrash put his hand on Lilith's."Don't say another word. We'll be gone by the time you wake up and return later tonight. I'll make a couple of phone calls. Whatever you need will be delivered and left in the basement. Text me when you're ready to start remodeling and when you're finished."

"Thanks bro!" Lilith said.

Lilith gave Thrash a one arm hug and kiss on his cheek. Thrasher returned the favor then went first to the supply cabinet to get some gray tape. He then went to get some clean bed lines from the laundry room. Thrasher stopped and thought back to the night he attended Lilith's 5Becoming ceremony.

_**Flashback:**_

Escorted by Athena and Thrash, Lilith walked toward The Gathering Field.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Thrash asked with concern. "You'll never be mortal again or live like one. Surely there's another way to answer your calling without going to extreme measures."

"This is my home, family and calling." Lilith replied. "It has been for seven years. Nobody understands a vampire better than one of their own Carpathian or otherwise."

Thrash moved off to the side and stood with Crow while Lilith stood before Oden. After saying a few words, Oden held Lilith's head back, withdrew his fangs, punctured Lilith's jugular vein and slowly drained her mortal blood. Thrash panicked when Lilith screamed slightly, but Crow reassured him it would be over soon. Thrash looked away for a short while when Lilith was near death. By the time he looked back Athena had just sliced her wrist and fed Lilith her blood. In a flash Lilith stood up alive again as her new life as a Carpathian had just begun.

_I've watched you change. Into what you are. I looked away. You were on fire. I watched a change in you. It's like you always had wings. Now you feel so alive. I've watched you change._

Thrasher sighed and gathered blankets, sheets, pillow cases. He then went to the spare room made the bed, taped a blanket over the window, put the curtains up, slid the dresser in front of the window and a chair on top of it. Thrash then returned to his room with a spare blanket. Lilith gave him the empty bag along with a list of materials needed for remolding her room. She and Titus changed into mice and hid in the blanket. Thrash carried them into the room, petted Titus, hugged Lilith a final time and wished her a good day before departing.

The room was isolated plenty so unless the scouts decided to run through the cabin screaming like banshees it was impossible Lilith's sleep would be interrupted. Lilith looked around the room and listened before making a call on her cell phone.

"Hello it's me Night Ranger, is it okay to speak?" Lilith said in code. "Okay what's the scoop?----------- Operation fix the sink complete and what? George didn't how?--------- I see, so much for delivering the papers, I'm surprised he left Angela anything!-------- She's doing great Blue Dragon has been an awesome influence on her. Sorry I can't talk more I will later tonight or tomorrow sometime.------- Okay bye!"

Lilith hung up the phone, removed her shoes, pants and jewelery then took a belt buckle from her back pack and looked at it.

"You and Anastasia may not have wanted him to die, but I did!" Lilith sneered. "Cobra Commander consider your second in command's passing a sign! Destro might be just name deprived of a "Y" at the end, still Psycho is more appropriate then we can all call you Norman History instead because Norman Bates is/was stable compared to you!"

Lilith telekinetically opened the floor, melted the buckle and put the flooring back. She then sat on the bed and put her arm around Titus's back. Lilith looked around the room a final time then looked at her shape shifting guardian.

"The scouts are much cleaner considering Bru never tolerated filth!" Lilith stated. "I wish he became involved with the White Knights or Screaming Eagles instead. They're not scum buckets nor would they even think about working for any terrorist groups. They would've got to him get his act together!"

Titus made a low groan, shook his head and stuck out his tongue as if to blow a raspberry.

"Hey, I tried relentlessly to take him away from the LaCrosses." Lilith replied. "Face it eventually I too would have followed down the same awful path had that day I don't talk about much hadn't happened. We all tried to be a good influence, but you can't force someone to change if he/she has set their ways! Tom's mind isn't as difficult to penetrate and since I've advanced Bru is finally not thinking with his ass! Still he's my brother though and I love him."

Titus snorted and put his paw over his head in response.

"Sometimes what someone doesn't know can't hurt him/her." Lilith implied. "My parents and White Eagle don't like it either, but if he ever knew my associates and I are partly responsible for driving Cobra and Red Shadows into the ground it wouldn't be a pretty picture! Anyway if we're going to be part of this gang we're going to have to blend in as much as possible."

Titus turned his head to the side and transformed into a black and brindle Pit Bull. Lilith nodded in approval. She then made a phone call to a human Outlander asking her to drop some special dog attire on her way back to the compound. When she finished the call, Lilith gave Titus a hug, petted him, kissed his head and retired to her diurnal sleep with Titus at the foot of the bed.

**(1): Dark Society: **Another name for society of the undead.

**(2): Hunter: **A Carpathian who dedicates his/her life to ridding the world of vampires via ritual execution when there is little to no hopes of finding a Life Mate.

**(3): Greet the Dawn:** When a Carpathian commits ritual but honorable suicide by walking into the sun to prevent Turning.

**(4): Turn:** Can happen when the Carpathian kills his/her victim and loses their soul becomes evil and changes into a "Vampire."

**(5): Becoming:** Metamorphosis from human to Vampire/Carpathian.

**Just a note:** I got some ideas from the Author Ann Rice, who I also don't know or own, but I love her works. My Carpathian are different.


End file.
